1. Field of the Invention
Examples of the subject matter disclosed herein generally relate to methods and systems for indicating the presence of gas hydrate and shallow gas associated with gas hydrate which includes the use of well log and seismic data, in particular methods for classifying and quantifying field seismic responses to gas hydrate and/or presence of associated shallow gas.
2. Discussion of Background